1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slim all-in-one memory card adapter, and more particularly to a slim adapter available for use by MS (Memory Stick) series memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, digital products like PDAs, digital video cameras, digital cameras, electronic dictionaries, etc. have gradually gained a wide currency. These digital products are characterized by an expansion slot for the insertion of memory cards, including: CF (Compact Flash), SM (Smart Media), SD (Secure Digital) and MMC (Multimedia Card). In this way, the serviceability of the product can be improved.
The SONY Company has developed a special MS (Memory Stick) memory card. Thereafter, a MS Duo memory card in smaller dimensions was also developed. The dimensions of the MS memory card and the MS Duo memory card are 50.0 mm×21.5 mm×2.8 mm and 20 mm×31 mm×1.6 mm, respectively. The conventional memory card adapters were designed for only one memory card with certain specification, thereby resulting in restriction in use.
The applicant of the invention has disclosed a “Dual Purpose Adapter for MS and MS Duo Memory Card” (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/841,537 and TW 93201396) including a bottom base 10 and a top cover 20.
The bottom base 10 includes a slot 11 at the front end thereof. A notch 12 is made at the top of the bottom base 10. Both sides of the bottom base 10 include a clamping arm 13, respectively. Both of the clamping arms 13 have clamping members 131 that are positioned inwardly at opposing sides of the slot 11. A number of contact fingers 14 are disposed within the slot 11 and extended to the rear end of the bottom base 10. Meanwhile, engaging projections 15 are formed on both sides of the bottom base 10.
The top cover 20 is a metal housing at both sides of which locking holes 21 are formed corresponding to the engaging projections 15 of the bottom base 10. The surface of the top cover 20 is provided with a compression crossbar 22. An arched portion 221 is extended from the compression crossbar 22 through the notch 12 of the bottom base 10 into the slot 11. The compression crossbar 22 includes positioning portions 23 corresponding to the clamping members 131 of the clamping arm 13.
The above-mentioned configuration includes a bottom seat 10 made of plastic and the top cover 20 made of metal. Therefore, the configuration is complicated and the volume is large. Meanwhile, its thickness exceeds at least 6 mm. As a result, this configuration does not fit the digital products that make great demands on compactness since this configuration is unfavorable for the room design. Moreover, the MS memory card 300 und the MS Duo memory card 200 are inserted in a reverse direction, that is, their recessed edge connector 301, 201 (so-called gold fingers or contact pins) is directed upward. This does not correspond to the using habits of normal operators and thus leaves a lot to be desired.